


All Too Well

by Ethereaal



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I love her, M/M, Taylor Swift song, i think, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereaal/pseuds/Ethereaal
Summary: Maybe we got lost in translationMaybe I asked for too muchMaybe this thing was a masterpiece‘til you tore it all up





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Yay angst baby :) I recommend listening to the song while you read this. It isn’t too long but uh... I have to say I’m kinda proud of it.
> 
> Btw, warning for drunk reader, and angst baby, angsttttt.
> 
> Dedicated to the breathtaking and magnificent song created by the one and only Taylor Swift.

With a swing of your hand, you chugged down your seventh bottle of beer — or was it eighth? Whatever. You could care less. You pushed the glass aggressively to where all the others belonged: broken into pieces on the floor.

Exhaustion overtook you, and you sunk back into your wobbly chair. The only light in your house was the neon pink glow emitting softly from those cute lamps he once bought you to make you smile. You were smiling now too, but it was nothing like that one.

“Samuel Wilson,” you called out drunkenly with a dazed look at the ceiling, “stupid ass mother _fucker!_ ” Your voice tore from your throat at you shouted out, shoulders shaking with emotion. You were angry. You were angry that when everything was so good, so _wonderful_ , he had decided to leave. You were angry that he doesn’t think he’s good enough. You were angry at love. You were angry at how this world worked.

“I remember you know, that smug smile of yours when you managed to ask me out,” you laughed along bitterly with the memory. “And I remember how I felt... when... when I fell for you.” You movements stilled, reminiscing that feeling which you would never forget. Sudden rage and desperation came crashing over you as you clutched your head, “I remember when I fell for those damn eyes of yours!” You grabbed the nearest thing off the shelf to flung it at the wall. Stupid wall.

You staggered across toward the fridge, barely registering the broken glass cutting you at the edge of your feet. You stopped as your toes brushed a light coffee stain on the carpet that you never managed to wash off.

Kneeling down, you brushed your fingers delicately at the material. The anger that consumed you just moments ago faded away rapidly. “I remember this...” you mumbled out as the memory played.

_It had been a late night out. You weren’t drunk, but maybe a bit tipsy. Still drenched in euphoria, you made yourself a coffee, willing your body to stay awake. Sam had taken your free hand and flipped you around gracefully. You had spilt coffee on the floor and carpet, but you could care less; you beamed. He flung you around again, and you had to grab onto the fridge door for support. The bright light showered the kitchen with a soft coat, using the refrigerator’s timer chirp as a beat for your silly dance. You had laughed, twirled, and laughed again. You could almost feel the texture of his lips on yours._

You hadn’t even realised your vision was blurring with tears. They dropped and dripped and dribbled onto the carpet, adding yet another stain.

“This was supposed to be our third year anniversary,” your voice cracked and dried, choking out the words. Yes, he had left you near the start of (spring/summer/autumn/winter) — your favourite season. The anger from earlier was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that took place in the hole in your chest was a cloud; dense and sticky like black tar which shrouded everything in a dark, miserable mirage.

Then you let everything go. You let the tears fall. You let your heart break. You let the cloud overwhelm you. You let yourself _remember_.

_Sunday morning. Photo album. A little kid dreaming of being a pilot._

Your breathing exhilarates.

_Tuesday afternoon. Smoking kitchen. He’s apologising over and over again._

Your legs buckled.

_Friday night. You are hugging him. His shadow leaves as the door closes._

A retched scream ripped from your throat. The tears were falling like waterfalls from your dull (eye colour) eyes. You fell sideways onto the carpet, heaving with every breath. Every single beat of your heart seemed to echo the pain throughout your body. Your ears rang. Your head spun as your lungs grasped for air. Numbness reverberated off everywhere — from the tips of your feet to the pit of your stomach to your nauseating brain. It was strange, feeling so deprived of sensations but at the same time feeling so overwhelmed by emotion.

You don’t know how long you’ve laid there, but it was long enough that you saw grey morning light snake through the curtains, extending its frosty arms to wrap you in a cold embrace.

Then something unexpected happened — someone was knocking at your door.

You glanced at it, probably someone telling you that you’re fucked for making so much noise, yet again. “Go away,” you called out tiredly.

“I’m not going away. Not this time,” a muffled but familiar voice promised from behind the door.

With great effort, you lifted yourself up. Revising the creative lines you could spit at the guy, you almost threw the door open.

“What the fuck do you — Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please, please, please leave a kudos or a comment or if you’re feeling generous, a follow? It would mean the world to me <3 Constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
